


Late Nights

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Lexie let’s Meredith and Derek have a night off and takes care of Zola.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

Lexie woke up to Zola’s crying. She quickly got up and ran to Zola’s room. Zola may not have been a baby, but she woke up sometimes from nightmares. Lexie hated it. She hated knowing that there was a time when no one looked out for the little girl.

Lexie turned the light on. Zola was sobbing still and reached her arms out to Lexie. Lexie walked over to her and picked the little girl up, “Sh, Zo Zo.” She tried to calm her down. “You’re okay now. Auntie Lexie has you.” Lexie started to rub her back. 

Lexie soon realized that Zola was not going to calm down anytime soon and that it would be a long time. She didn’t mind. She didn’t have work tomorrow and Meredith and Derek needed a break for once. 

Lexie walked back to her room with Zola still in her arms. Zola had calmed down a little. She was now just whimpering. Lexie got into her bed and snuggled with the toddler. She left the lamp on. 

Lexie sung her lullabies until eventually she fell asleep.

Lexie didn’t sleep that night. She watch Zola, making sure she didn’t wake up again. 

It was around six in the morning when a worried Meredith came in, “Lexie, Zola’s missin-”

“Sh, I’ve got her.” Lexie pushed the blanket back so that Meredith could see Zola. 

“Lexie, why do have Zola?” Meredith asks her while walking over to Lexie’s bed.

“She was having a nightmare last night. I thought I’d let her come in her.” Lexie explains.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Lexie shrugs, “You have work today and I don’t. It’s no big deal, Mer.” 

“Thanks, Lexie.”


End file.
